


feels like murder

by Aubrelin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Choking, Dom/sub, Forceful Kim Jonghyun, Jonghyun devours him, M/M, Rough Sex, Strangling, Sub Lee Taemin, Taemin is a masochist, Top Kim Jonghyun, but it's love, consensual but not entirely sane, just some porn really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrelin/pseuds/Aubrelin
Summary: Taemin must’ve done well on stage just now. That was the only explanation for the sheer force that had his body nearly breaking against the dressing room wall.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	feels like murder

His hand was around Taemin’s throat before he’d even had the chance to shut the door behind him. Instead it was kicked shut. A moment later his back smacked into the wall, his head banging off it, his hair coming further undone from the hard work the stylist had put into it twenty minutes earlier. His sight blurred a moment, his eyes not fully used to the dark room. Not after the spotlights. He was still sweating from the heat that’d come off them, but it was only now that his heart was truly beginning to race. His head was smacked to the side and his lips parted, while his eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

His foot was kicked to the side and Taemin nearly lost his balance. If it hadn’t been for that firm hand around his throat he might’ve slipped down the wall. He compensated for his shifted weight quickly.

Hips ground into his, breath in his neck, teeth against his sensitive skin, threatening to tear him apart. Fingers digging so hard he could feel his own heartbeat as it tried to force blood through the constricted veins running to his brain. It felt a little like murder, Taemin thought, but it was something else. At least for the moment. Because hands were using the distance between his cropped shirt and the waistband of his jeans to sneak beneath the material, up his chest. Digging, always digging.

He growled into Taemin’s neck and it caused a shiver to run down his spine. He sounded so hungry, Taemin thought to himself, while he tried to fight against the sparks flying in his vision. He was gasping now, the thumping of his heart having gotten so loud it seemed to be filling the space around him. He’d feel it too, against his fingers, as they continued to constrict.

Again hips ground into his. Taemin reached his hand out, but before he could touch anything at all, his wrist was grabbed and shoved backwards into the wall, his knuckles scraping against the bricks, his rings scratching. Not that Taemin could spare it a moment’s thought. He might still be able to breathe to some extend, but he was slowly passing out all the same.

Teeth sunk into his earlobe, biting hard, yanking on the skin to leave a burning scratch as he pulled loose. Taemin’s eyes had rolled back into his skull. Or at least that was the only explanation for how the world seemed to have disappeared beneath his feet.

His face was getting scratched open. It was only when he noticed the pain in his cheek that he realised the scent of brick and how his nose was getting pressed into it. A hand at the back of his head had grabbed a generous handful of his hair and was squeezing it firmly.

As Taemin slowly came to – that was to say, his brain recovered from the deprivation of oxygen as he gasped desperately for it – his clothes were being pulled off him. It happened so fast he wouldn’t have stood a chance to stop it. His hands were trembling too desperately and his grip was weak. The material easily got pulled free from it as he tried to pull at his pants. It sent a rush of adrenaline straight to his heart.

There was a warm body behind his own. Skin to skin. Not just warm; hot. The air between them seemed to be steaming, which would explain why it was still so hard to breathe in. Taemin whimpered as his head was pulled back further than his neck could comfortably bend, his body pushed into the wall firmly enough to trap his lungs and then–

The hand was just in time to smother Taemin’s scream. His body was being ripped in half, heat was shooting up his spine, his legs were trembling so badly he was pretty sure he would soon no longer be able to stand on them.

His cock was so deep that Taemin felt his entire body flinch and squirm in protest.

He must’ve loved it, Taemin thought to himself. He must’ve done well on stage just now. That was the only explanation for the sheer force that had his body nearly breaking against the dressing room wall. With Jonghyun's hand still firmly sealed over his nose and mouth, Taemin felt himself beginning to smile. Just when the tears began to roll down his cheeks.


End file.
